Adventure Time: Truth or Dare
by The FinnAwesome Strikes Back
Summary: People get down in' dirty with DARES! 100TH Adventure Time Story on this archive!
1. Episode 1: Introductions

** Hello, I'm Meowstic, formerly The FinnAwesome Strikes Back. I just came here to write somethings and stuff about my current place on this fanfiction. This dumb fanfic of mine was written by a stupid 10-year old me, back when Adventure Time was still new and silly. I will not be working on this half-assed piece of shit anymore. So, please don't PM me your horrible excuse for an OC. If you think I'm homophobic from that dumb "lol yoai and yuri are wrong lel" stuff I said, I'm not. I am not at all homophobic. I don't know if I will come back to write more half-assed piece of shit fanfics, probably not. Since I have given up writing and pursued other stuff. Just go home, it's done.**

**TL;DR: I have given up on this shitty fanfic, and probably all together.**

**If you want to continue and read some horrible story or if you actually like this, go on and indulge in my old, crappy writing.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anyone except for FinnAwesome, Mike, and Angel Princess.**

(FinnAwesome is at a table with a Green Sugarbear named Mike)

FinnAwesome: Mike? Have any ideas?

Mike: Wait *grunts* No. :(

FinnAwesome: Wait I HAVE A IDEA!

* * *

(The human and the sugar bear are at the Dare Collisiem -Thats the Roman Collisiem but in dirty vine covered ruins.-)

FinnAwesome: Hello people! Welcome to Adventure Time Truth or Dare! Oh and also you get to the humble reader of the streets, gets to make the dares!

Mike: Anyways, lets get to the players!

Mike: Finn...

Finn: Oh YEAH!

Mike: Jake...

Jake: w00t!

Mike: Princess Bubblegum...

PB: Hello!

Mike: The Ice King...

Ice King: Any princesses here?

Mike: Lady Rainicorn...

Lady Rainicorn: *korean*

Mike: Marceline...

Marceline: Whats up?

Mike: Lumpy Space Princess...

LSP: Im lumpin' gonna win!

Mike: Gunter the Penguin...

Gunter: Qgwack Qgwack!

Mike: Beemo...

Beemo: Hi!

Mike: Ethel...

Ethel: *with translator* Hi.

Mike: Bob...

Bob: *with translator* Hello.

Mike: Slime Princess...

Slime Princess: Hi *giggles*

Mike: Duke of Nuts...

Duke: Hi!

Mike: Snorlock...

Snorlock: Hiez.z..

Mike: Keyper!

Keyper: *laughs around*

Mike: Angel Princess...

Marceline: Ugh...

Angel Princess: Hi!

Mike: Lich King!

Lich King: I AM THE ULTIMATE KING!

FinnAwesome: Ya ya just get on...

?: Wait for me!

Mike: Oh and Penny!

Penny: Hi!

FinnAwesome: How about you get social while I get the dare votes...

* * *

**Authors Note: Ill take 5 dares and the others are mine.**

**Judges: Mike, Peppermint Butler, Fiona, and the Jungle Princess.**

**People: Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Ice King, Lady Rainicorn, Ethel, Bob, Angel Princess, Lich King, Slime Princess, LSP, Duke, Lich King, Gunter, Keyper, Snorlock, and Beemo.**

**Penny: HEY!**

**and Penny...**


	2. Episode 2: The Beginning Part 1

FinnAwesome: Anyways let me explain the rules before we get started...

FinnAwesome: You have to do a dare if they think its so painful and humiliating they can judge a high score if they like. If you have the lowest score after the day is done. Then, your eliminated.

Mike: If you dont do the dare you get 0 points.

FinnAwesome: Lets start with the Ice King!

FinnAwesome: This dare is from Lacheetara! You have to dance in YOUR lepeord underwear! XD

Ice King: WHAT!

Mike: Yep. XD Do you wanna have 0 points?

Ice King: No... I guess i'll do it. *He gets in his lepeord underwear*

Mike: MY EYES!

*The Ice King dances*

*Everyone is shielding their eyes*

FinnAwesome: But the Princesses have to WATCH! XD

**Judges:**

**Mike: 1 (It was ugly)**

**Peppermint Butler: 9 (Feels sorry)**

**Fiona: -4 (Wrote it by accident)**

**Jungle Princess: 5 (IDK.)**

FinnAwesome: 11. Oooooh... Tough luck.

FinnAwesome: Finn YOUR DARE was submitted by a fan named MarcelinetheVampire.

FinnAwesome: Your dare is...TO KISS MARCELINE.

*Marceline and Finn get wide-eyed at this*

Mike: OOOOOOOOOOOOH!

*They get slow-then they kiss*

FinnAwesome: For the record, im totally against this.

**Judges: **

**Mike: 8 (Kissy kissy!)**

**Peppermint Butler: 10 (Liked it)**

**Fiona: 0 (Thinks Finn and PB should be together.)**

**Jungle Princess: 7 (?)**

FinnAwesome: Not bad, 25. :)

FinnAwesome: This is for Penny. Another from Lacheetara.

FinnAwesome: STEAL FROM THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND!

Penny: Oh kay.

FinnAwesome: She maybe back at the end of the day.

Mike: DO 3 OF THEM NEXT!

FinnAwesome: Anyways. This is for Beemo, Keyper, and Bob. :P

FinnAwesome: Beemo, dont try to play ONE video game for the rest of the day.

FinnAwesome: Bob, try to eat a HUMAN!

FinnAwesome: Keyper, you must battle a lion! XD

FinnAwesome: Let them do their dare. And PB! Truth! Do you have feelings for Finn?

PB: Ummmmm...uhhhh...uhhh...OKAY YES I DO!

*everyone gasps*

*then when a reader was reading this he gasped too*

Finn: You...you...do?

PB: Yes I do.

FinnAwesome: Judges?

**Judges:**

**Mike: 8 (He was right.)**

**Pepppermint Butler: 1 (Thinks the princess should find a better man)**

**Fiona: 10 (?)**

**Jungle Princess: 10 ( :) )**

FinnAwesome: WOAH Good Job! 29!

FinnAwesome: Your guys' dares and confessions are gonna be tommorow k?

The others: K.

FinnAwesome: Go into the Quarter House! K? Theres a huge st-

Penny: IM BACK I GOT A JEWEL FROM THE QUEEN NOW HIDE ME THE GUARDS ARE AFTER ME!

FinnAwesome: Go in the Quarters. -_-

Bob:*feels sick* Ugh I should've at tha- OH NO *barfs on Jake*

Jake: *licks it* Cool it tastes like rainbow frosting!

FinnAwesome: Anyways...Judges?

**Judges: **

**Mike: 2 (Ew.)**

**Peppermint Butler: 5 (EWWWWW)**

**Fiona: 6 (Meh.)**

**Jungle Princess: 10 (COOL)**

FinnAwesome: A 26. :P

FinnAwesome: JUST GO INSIDE EVERYONE! :P


	3. Episode 3: The Beginning Part 2

**Author's Note: This is Part 2 so I didn't accept Dares or Truths at that time. So just read on! Oh and the Judge Fiona is the girl version of Finn.**

**

* * *

**

Ice King: Gunter. Wanna be in a allience? Maybe together we can go to the Final 2!

Gunter: Qwack.

P.A (Mike): Everyone come to the Dare room.

FinnAwesome: Anyways. We heard the storm is going to hit this place for 5 days. So the dares will take place in here.

FinnAwesome: Lets go with Gunter. Your dare is to take a DNA Test!

Gunter: *nervous* quwack qwack... o_o

*he takes it* *it ranks a - *

*everyone gasps*

Jake: GUNTER IS A WOMAN!

Gunter: Qwuack qwuack...

FinnAwesome: Now lets see "her" score!

**Judges:**

**Mike: 10 (FEMALE! HA HA!)**

**Peppermint Butler: 2 (What a horrible scene)**

**Fiona: 7 (Feels sorry)**

**Jungle Princess: 20 (I dont know WHERE she got that sign)**

FinnAwesome: 39! Thats the highest score yet!

FinnAwesome: Let's see Penny's results!

**Judges: **

**Mike: 10 (Stealing from the Queen is so hardcore)**

**Peppermint Butler: 10 (Queen theif!)**

**Fiona: 6 (She likes England.)**

**Cake: 9 (Jungle Princess ran away :P)**

FinnAwesome: 35!

FinnAwesome: Thats it fo- Oh yeah Keyper.

*hes not in one scratch brung back the head of a lion.*

**Judges:**

**Mike: 0 (Showoff)**

**Peppermint Butler: 1 (FAKE!)**

**Fiona: 2 (Impressive...ha...ha)**

**Cake: 10 (Belived everything.)**

FinnAwesome: Even know he's faking. _ He gets a... DEATH BY 13.

Snorlock: HE DIEZ!

FinnAwesome: No Snorlock...he gets his points degraded down to ZERO.

Keyper Score: 0

Keyper: WHAT!

FinnAwesome: Yep. BYE KEYPER!

Keyper: YOU CAN MAKE ME LEAVE HA HA!

FinnAwesome: Oh can I? MIKE!

*Mike throws the Keyper into the storm and locking the door.*

* * *

FinnAwesome: Come rest up! LONG day planned for next day.

**People: Gunter, Princess Bubblegum, Angel Princess, Lich King, Finn, Jake, Marceline, Ice King, Lady Rainicorn, LSP, Duke of Nuts, Beemo, Ethel, Bob, Slime Princess, Snorlock.**

**Penny: HEY!**

**And Penny.**

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes I know its small. Its going to be large next chapter. SUBMIT CHOR' DARES! **

**Eliminated: Keyper.**

**L O N G W O R D HA HA**

**OLI OLI OLI OLI COOL -500th Word**


	4. Episode 4: Why Did you Eat My Fries?

**Anyways, I have some news! Marceline's Album is out! EEEEEEE! JK. -FinnAwesome**

**

* * *

**

(Everyone was eating some breakfast, bacon and eggs)

PB: So Slime Princess, have you seen FinnAwesome yet?

Slime Princess: No.

(Different table)

Marceline: So we plan on ridding Slime Princess by messing up her dare.

Penny: Ya.

P.A (FinnAwesome) Please everyone go to the dare room.

FinnAwesome: Anyways, I heard about Marceline's Fry Song.

(Marceline is kinda getting red at this)

FinnAwesome: AND BOUGHT THE DDDDEEEEMMMMOOOOOO!

FinnAwesome: So you go first Marceline.

FinnAwesome: SING JOR' FRY SONG INFRONT OF EVERYONNNE! XD

Mike: Finn has to do his beatboxing too.

Finn: Aw.

*She sings it*

**Judges: **

**Mike: 10 (AWESOME!)**

**Peppermint Butler: 10 (W0000000T!)**

**Fiona: 9 (Good.)**

**Cake: 9 (Agreed.)**

FinnAwesome: 38 WHOLE POINTS! And woah! It didn't suck! XD Vampire humor...

FinnAwesome: Jake your dare... Is to eat vegetables!

Jake: What!

Mike: Ohhh Jake. Your salad's getting cold.

Jake: Okay. Ill- *eats* OMG I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!

**Judges: **

**Mike: 2 (Low work.)**

**Peppermint Butler: 1 (Meh.)**

**Fiona: 0 (...)**

**Cake: 0 (...)**

FinnAwesome: Jake gets a 3!

Jake: WHAT!

(Everyone has done bad dares)

FinnAwesome: Slime Princess your up!

Marceline: Get ready!

FinnAwesome: Your dare is to... CONFESS YOUR LOVE LIFE!

Slime Princess: Uhhhh uhhhh...

(Penny and Marceline pull a rope which triggers a water bucket)

Slime Princess: *gets splashed* NOOOOOOOOOooooooOooooo... *fizzeled up*

FinnAwesome: Wierd. :P Anyways...

FinnAwesome: Maybe a double elimination will suit us all. Jake and Slime Princess are out!

Jake: WHAT!

Finn: WHAT!

*Mike puts SP in a bucket and throws Jake and SP out the Quarters*

* * *

**Eliminated:**

**Keyper, Slime Princess, and Jake**

THE END...


	5. Episode 5: Throw Him in the Dumpster!

Authors Note: Heres some rules for you guys. IN MY REVIEW PLACE.

**1. NO BAD WORDS (Im a Christian I think thats wrong)**

** 2. No MEAN BEHAVIOR (Come on nobody likes a troll)**

**3. NO INAPROPRIATE DARES. (I dont wanna bump this fic to M, do I?)**

**That is all.**

**

* * *

**

**Had to change the plot.**

FinnAwesome: Hello guys! Anyways we have a great surprize full of big MENACING DARES. But anyways _, I had to bump one dare out with Finn and Marceline MAKINGOUT. 1. We already have a dare something like that. 2. That would make this fic to M.

Finn: Phew, That was close.

FinnAwesome: But still there is dares.

Beemo: Awwww.

FinnAwesome: But there is a NEW surprize a newbie is coming on the next episode.

(FLASHBAAAACK!)

Mike: We are going to give you a choice to put what person to be in the game.

JUNGLE PRINCESS, CHET, TREE TRUNKS, or Mario?

Mario: Oh yeah!

*Mike MEGA-Slaps Mario out of the building and into the storm.*

(End of the FLASHBAAAAACK)

FinnAwesome: Ice King, COME DOWN HERE!

FinnAwesome: Your dare is to lift a 200 lb. wieght! (No Magic)

Ice King: WHAT?

FinnAwesome: Yep, You could've just drank that 600-pack of Strong Juice I gave you.

Ice King: DANGIT!

FinnAwesome: Lift it, lift it, lift it!

*Ice King cant lift it*

FinnAwesome: JUDGES!

**Judges:**

**Mike: 2 (Sad dude, sad.)**

**Peppermint Butler: 1 (No effort.)**

**Fiona: 0 (-_-)**

**Cake: 9 (No REASON)**

FinnAwesome: 12?

FinnAwesome: Time for Duke's Dare!

Duke: What is it?

FinnAwesome: DUCHESS, MARQUIS, PRINCE PLZ LOOK AT YOUR DAD!

FinnAwesome: Duke, your dare is to eat CRUNCHY PEANUT BUTTER IN FRONT OF YOUR FAMILY.

Duke: O_O

FinnAwesome: EAT IT EAT IT!

*He eats it*

*His family screams*

**Judges:**

**Mike: 4 (CANNIBAL)**

**Peppermint Butler: 0 (o_o)**

**Fiona: 0 (N/A)**

**Cake: 0 (N/A)**

FinnAwesome: Time for Beemo's dare! :D

FinnAwesome: Oh Daremaster!

Daremaster: Yes? Plz rip open Beemo!

Beemo: WHAT!

FinnAwesome: Your dare is to survive being RIPPED open!

*Daremaster rips him open, and Beemo passes out*

Beemo: *dying* AGH!

Finn: HOLY SMACK BEEMO IS GOING TO DIE!

FinnAwesome: OH GOSH! GET HIM TO A DUMPSTER BEFORE I GET MY PANTS SUED OFF AND TELL THIS TO NO ONE!

Daremaster: *carries off on a gurney* -That dun dun dun-dun dun duuun music plays-

FinnAwesome: WE HAVE TO SHUT THE CHAPTER EARLY BEFOR-

(2 Days later)

Newsman: Here in Ooo in the Grasslands a man named FinnAwesome has been convicted of a murder of a videogame-bot, named Beemo. But because the judge has been killed he has been let go.

* * *

**What a short chapter! XD But anyways, Beemo has been killed.**

** Eliminated:**

** Keyper, Slime Princess, Jake, and Beemo.**


	6. Episode 6: The Reviewing Unknown

**Authors Note: IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I have A BUNCH of stories to do. **

* * *

FinnAwesome: HELLO FELLOW READERS! Sorry for the HUGE delay in this episode. We had a bunch of lawsuits with Beemo. So we have some budget cuts. Because today we only can accept 5 reviews of dares and truths. OH, And also, We have PB as a 13 year old for the rest of the story!

Finn: So are we going to do some daaaaaares?

FinnAwesome: Sure. But this time the darers are GOING to reveal themselves.

Foxxytehfox breaks in

FoxxytheFox: I HAVE 2 DARES. Marceline has to wear girl clothes for 5 chapters! And PB has to be goth for 5 chapters also!

FinnAwesome: *holds a goth outfit and and a girl outfit* Come on girls! Go to the change room and put them on!

Marceline: WHAT! I HAVE TO WEAR THIS!

FinnAwesome: Yes, you do.

Marceline: Ok! Your so going to get it! *turns into a monster and tries to attack FinnAwesome*

FinnAwesome: Author Powers go! *has a sheild*

Marceline: *turns back* Ok...Ill go put them on...

PB: Really? This? Well, I dont wanna get eliminated...

-AFTER A FEW MINUTES-

Marceline: Ugh. I look like a walking piece of candy. (You might know where Marceline got that from, no?)

FinnAwesome: Ok... Now from now on... THE REVIEWERS GET TO VOTE OF PEOPLE!

Ice King: WHAAAAT! You mean... I could get voted off?

FinnAwesome: Yesh...could be... Now onto a truth. Lady Rainicorn, can you say a word in english? (Thanks to Google Translator and can make Lady speak ACTUAL KOREAN!)

Lady Rainicorn: Antakkabgedo geuleohji moshajyo.

FinnAwesome: *facepalm* Stupid reviewers.

PB: What is it?

FinnAwesome: Some of the dares are from people who DON'T have a account. And, a word to the reviewers out there, PLEASE SEND MORE DARES AND TRUTHS IF YOU HAVE A ACCOUNT. The unknown's dares and truths WILL be ignored and you won't be in the story. Thats all.

* * *

**AN: The chapters over? Aw... Well, I couldn't find any dares I could use. Sorry. NO OFFENSE TO YOU REVIEWERS OUT THERE.**

**ALSO VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT OUT!**


	7. Episode 7: FinnAwesome's Tantrum

**Authors Note: Don't need to offend you people who made AT Truth or Dares...I just think your stealing...a bit.**

**REVIEWING REPLIES:**

**TheImperfectDarkOne: No I will not replace the Ice King, I find him funny.**

**w3irdo13: I will, sorry.**

**Nintendokid12: Sorry, but no. I can't allow requests for judges.**

**Destiny Shadows: Sadly, I can't accept dares with OCs in them, sorry.**

**adventuretime regularshow MAD: Uhhh...was that a nice or a hate?**

**Unknown Reviewer (omega dude, ura, -blank-, and erik.): You are annoying little troll, GET OFF MY REVIEWS!**

* * *

FinnAwesome: *on computer* WHAT THE! Two other people made Truth or Dares of Adventure Time! They are stealing! STEEEEEEAAAAAALLLLING!

Mike: Calm down, guess what.

FinnAwesome: *sniff* *sniff* What?

Mike: I found more dares!

FinnAwesome: YAY! *runs out of the secret office*

* * *

FinnAwesome: Well, guys! We have no votes so...GO AWAY MARCELINE!

Marceline: WHAT! WHY! IM THE MOST FAVORITE ADVENTURE TIME CHARACTER!

FinnAwesome: Well, I want to have a twist so...BYE! *makes sunlight come out so it kills Marceline* MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Finn: WHAT THE! Ok! Now to kill you! *tries to kill FinnAwesome* *goes through him*

FinnAwesome: I have author powers, so you can't hurt me but I can hurt you.

Finn: Dingle!

FinnAwesome: Our first dare is... *w3irdo13 breaks in*

W3irdo13: I have one dare, for Finn. He must watch the Pee-Wee Playhouse opening.

FinnAwesome: *shudders* *mumbles* I hate that show...

Finn: A show with that name? That's one pathetic dare!

FinnAwesome: Ok! Get in Finn! *puts him in blue room and locks it*

-1 Minute and 30 seconds later-

Finn: AHHHHH! *runs out screaming*

FinnAwesome: How weak...meep!...

*then VanitasfanXX breaks in*

VantiasfanXX: Another dare for Finn! He needs to eat Ice Cream off of the floor.

Finn: Aw! Come on!...Ok, I'll lick it... *eats* *barfs*

FinnAwesome: HA HA!

Mike: FinnAwesome! Somebody stole the dares and escaped!

FinnAwesome: WHAT!

PB: Totally deserves it.

Penny: *escapes with dares, and budget money*

FinnAwesome: I guess Penny is gone, and we are out of dares...and...and..*cries*WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ALL OUR BUDGET MONEY!

Mike: Hey fellow readers, I'm Mike. FinnAwesome's assitant. I'm here to do the ending thing, well see ya later. BYE! Don't forget to vote!

* * *

**ELIMINATED: Keyper, Jake, Slime Princess, Marceline, Beemo, and Penny.**

**PEOPLE: Finn, Angel Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, Lich, Ice King, LSP, Gunter, Ethel, Bob, Snorlock, and the Duke of Nuts.**


	8. Episode 8: A Guest Host?

**A/N: Well, close to the 9th chapter, no? Now for some review responses. Also, now PB is 18 again.**

* * *

**RULES:**

**1. No Dares that could bump this up to T and up. No exceptions, nor loopholes.**

**2. No OCs. No exceptions, again, no loopholes.**

**3. I won't insert ANY characters by request.**

**4. The dare HAS to have to be asked to a specific slav- I mean player in this story.**

**5. NO REQUESTS TO YOU OR YOUR OC TO BE A JUDGE/CHARACTER!**

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Miss Author- Part of my policy, NO OCs in the story. So you don't get your dare accepted! :D**

**Vector112- Thanks! I love the fans here.**

**Neverthrive- I did it to have a twist. GET OVER IT.**

**marshaleerocks- He is a fictional character in the Land of Ooo, so I can't add him you whiny little fantard. He is part of the Ice King's fanfiction, so post some real dares AND STOP TRYING TO REQUEST FAN CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Mike: Looks like we got few dares and truths in!

FinnAwesome: Good, good. (Is sitting on a couch watching some episodes of Adventure Time.)

Mike: Whats wrong? (Walks up to FinnAwesome)

FinnAwesome: Nothing, I'm being lazy.

Mike: Then get off your lazy buttocks, and go have some fun!

FinnAwesome: Sure sure...

* * *

FinnAwesome: Hello guys and gals! Welcome to the 8th episode of Adventure Time: Truth or Dare! We're now having a new studio! In the Dare Arena!

Finn: So...dares? (Expecting FinnAwesome to have a dare.)

FinnAwesome: Yes we do, well...from the same user. The rest are whiny fantards, who get their dare unaccepted. ALSO, Most of you aren't what I said.

Finn: So...the dare?

FinnAwesome: Oh, yes. (Looks at my consience self who is a black hedgehog, not the sonic kind. But he looks like Efrite off of Kirby's Dream Land 2.) This one goes to my consience's wife, Angel Princess.

Angel Princess: What is it?

FinnAwesome: I have a dare for ya, it reads, and it is from the user I breifly mentioned, shadowkiller168. He dares you to hurt someone. I choose, Princess Bubblegum!

Mike: CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT!

FinnAwesome: Also, shadowkiller, is taking over the show while I be lazy. Also, due to his demand, we got the judges back.

shadowkiller: Anyways, I have some dares I would use.

Angel Princess: (Is beating up Princess Bubblegum.)

shadowkiller: Lich King, come forth!

Lich King: What thy heck is going on?

shadowkiller: My other dare is that you have to be in Chao Garden HEAVEN LEVEL, for over 12 minutes with Chao. Or well, in this case the whole chapter. Now, let's see FinnAwesome's wife in motion. (Sees PB's face in bruises and cuts.) Hm.

Angel Princess: What?

shadowkiller: Nothing, nothing... psycho...

**JUDGES: **

**Mike: 6 (So cruel...)**

**Peppy B. (OR PEPPERMINT BUTLER.) 10 (CATFIGHT!)**

**Jungle Princess: -20 (No reason.)**

shadowkiller: Oh! Man, -4 points!

Lich King: I'M NOT GOING!

shadowkiller: Yes you are! (Makes a rainbow portal, which sucks Lich King inside it.) Yes, I do have author powers too. Now, this one is from MissAuthor.

(A vampire breaks in.)

MissAuthor: I have a dare that would fit. PB! Burn your books, ALL OF DEM!

Princess Bubblegum: WHAT Aw... (Puts all her books in a fire.)

**JUDGES: **

**Mike: 6**

**Peppermint Butler: 2**

**Jungle Princess: (Throws the Statue of Liberty at Finn) 3**

**TOTAL: 11**

shadowkiller: WHO PUT HER HERE! (Makes a nyan cat to take MissAuthor away.) My next dare is that. Finn, you gotta do nothing for the next 2 episodes. NO INTERACTION WITH ANYONE OR ANYTHING... Since that is in motion, you can't post any dares or truths for Finn for the next 2 episodes.

Finn: Awww...

shadowkiller: Also, Bob. RIDE LADEH RANEHCAWRN ACWAS A OCEN WHY-ILL LADEH RIDES OVA 50 MILES POOR OWA!

Bob: (Sighs, gets on)

(After about 3 hours.)

shadowkiller: Judges?

**JUDGES: **

**Mike: 1**

**Peppy B.: 0**

**Jungle Princess: (Throws Taipei 101 at Finn) -10**

shadowkiller: It's now -9 points!

Bob: Aw.

shadowkiller: I guess it's almost time to go folks! Wait, did I forget something? Oh well. Anyways, Bob! YOU'RE GONE!

Bob: Oh come on!

(The "I like Trains" kid from the asdfmovie series comes.)

ILT Kid: I like Trains. (Makes a train come and it hits Bob and he flies away.)

FinnAwesome: Okay, Shad. You're time is up too. (Takes him out of the Colliseum.) What a wacky day, and I'm still forgetting something...oh well! BYE! SEE YA! COMO! SJDFGDJ! BAI!

* * *

Mike: Psst. Readers. Special announcement! Get your imagination ready, because...one lucky OC is going to join the game next episode! It could be yours! Now, just fill out this sheet in a Private Message to FinnAwesome, and it could be accepted! Also, the OC doesn't have to be from Adventure Time!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species: (Cannot be related to Marceline or Finn, also, it can't be a human.) **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crushes:**

**Special Skills: (Optional.)**

**Weapons: (Optional)**

**Kingdom of what you Rule?: (Optional.)**

**Weaknesses: (HAS TO BE FILLED OUT.)**

**Relationships: (It doesn't have to be in a romantic-type way.)**

**Other:**

Mike: So peoples! Bye!

* * *

**Eliminated: Keyper, Jake, Slime Princess, Marceline, Beemo, Penny, and Bob.**

**PEOPLE: Angel Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, Ethel, Ice King, LSP, Gunter, Snorlock, and the Duke of Nuts.**

**Unavailable: Finn and Lich.**


	9. Episode 9: An OC Joins the Show!

**A/N: I got alot of OC requests, but ONLY one will make it!**

* * *

**RULES FOR A DARE:**

**1. Cant make this fic go to T or up.**

**2. No Yaoi or Yuri.**

**3. Can't be a stupid couple that hasn't clicked. (For example: Finn/Fionna, Gunter/Lich King.)**

**4. There will be a 2/3 chance your dare will be excepted, don't whine about it.**

**5. Can't dare on unavailibles. **

**6. ALSO, Don't cry and whine that your OC won't be accepted. If you do, THEN YOU WILL NEVER HAVE YOUR DARES ACCEPTED AGAIN.**

* * *

FinnAwesome: Hey Mike?

Mike: Yeah?

FinnAwesome: Whats with the bus?

Mike: Remember that OC contest?

FinnAwesome: Oh yeah...

Mike: Here comes the OCs now.

**RIVER (OC by BlueRose1313)**

River: Whats up, FinnAwesome! (High fives him)

FinnAwesome: Hi! What a nice OC...

**SKYLER (OC by linkinrawr445566778899)**

FinnAwesome: Woah, a saiyan? I thought they only existed in Dragon Ball Z! **A/N: I dont watch that show by the way.**

Skyler: Yep!

FinnAwesome: (Falcon Punches him away) I HATE THAT SHOW!

**SKYLER IS NOW GONE.**

**BLAKE (OC by Vampirepanda18)**

Blake: Hi mom, Hi dad!

FinnAwesome: Okay, okay, just go stand with her. (Points to River.)

Mike: FinnAwesome, theres a OC thats a hedgehog!

FinnAwesome: Really! (sees him come out...) Aw. It's the Sonic kind.

**SURGE (OC from Surge the hedgehog)**

Surge: Oh my gosh! A hedgehog! (Pulls out chainsaw) MUST KILL!

FinnAwesome: AHHH! (runs)

Mike: (Puts a collar around him)

Surge: Hey!

Mike: (Pushes him to the others.)

**STEPHANOS (OC by uber monger)**

**Stephanos: Helloz.**

**(All the girls crowd over him accept for Marceline, Angel Princess, and Bubblegum.)**

FinnAwesome: I guess this is all the OCs.

Mike: Okay... let me see...me and FinnAwesome have set up special cages,

FinnAwesome: That's correct.

Mike:


End file.
